There is considered a device in which only the in-plane direction component of the direction vector of light incident on the device surface undergoes an action equivalent to retroreflection, with the other components conserved. Such a device forms a real image at the position plane-symmetric with respect to the device surface. By using this device, a real image can be formed at a position distant from the device surface. Thus, a visual image looking like floating in the air can be presented. A practical configuration capable of increasing the floating amount of the real image is desired.